


The Fazbear Family

by DragonWingZero



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, My other storiez
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWingZero/pseuds/DragonWingZero
Summary: The Fazbears get separated from some of their members after a misunderstanding of “don’t take property” and it leads a few of the members onto a wild adventure, with tons of new things, people, creatures, and places where they meet or see.





	1. The Tradegy

The Fazbear Family  
Chapter 1: The Tragedy.  
I yawned as he got out of bed, however, he was extremely excited, as today was his birthday and he got to go see Freddy and the rest of the Fazbear band. He quickly got some clothes on, and ran downstairs to where his parents were waiting.

“Are you all ready to go to Fazbear’s?” My father asked Me.

“Of course!” Isaid, coming close to a shout.

“Please don’t shout Gabriel.” His mother instructed politely.

“Sorry mom” I apologized.

“Let’s stop wasting time guys, we only have so much of your birthday left.” His dad said.

“Been waiting all day.” I said as he entered the car.

I had invited some of my friends to my party, and I had also invited some random people. I had included the kid who seemed to have some kind of disorder, but he had no friends so I had used his 13 invites on my friends and some random people.

When we arrived in the pizzeria we got in easily as it was free for the people who had a birthday on those days. My Friends were waiting for me already, and Iwent over to them.

“So I heard we get free birthday masks from here on somebody’s 9th birthday.” My brother, Fritz said.

“Yeah I’ve heard that as well!” Susie blurted suddenly.

Jeremy jumped in surprise as Susie said that, and everyone broke out in laughter, then after we had managed to calm down, the show started.

It was the same as normal, but afterwards a new animatronic walked from behind another set of curtains and beckoned towards us and the kid with the disorder, I looked at the animatronic, it was a golden brown rabbit, similar to Bonnie, we all were also wearing our masks on our heads at the time.

We decided to follow the bunny into the back room after he said he had a gift, when we got there I noticed the door slam shut behind me. I turned around and saw the animatronic approach us. Everyone else was busy with the room, so I decided to take a closer look at him, that was when I realized he had a sharp and reflective item in his hand, I then ran over to my friends and told them.

“Guys the animatronic has a knife!” I told them

“Haha very funny Gabriel.” Fritz said, involved in an arcade machine.

“I’m serious Fritz, we need to get out now!” I said to him worriedly.

“Oh I hope I didn’t interrupt your little chat.” Said a man who was inside the suit.

Susie and Jeremy were then by our sides, wondering what was happening.

Jeremy, after seeing the man, freaked out and ran away, but while Susie was watching him, the man raised a knife, and stabbed her on the head. She died with only a gasp to show that she had felt it. Then he turned to the rest of us and pointed at Jeremy.

“You are next.” He said.

“Please no!” Jeremy pleaded as the knife was raised

But his pleads were in vain and yet another one of my friends had been murdered in front of me. Afterwards he approached the disordered kid, I had told him when he came to the party he would be safe. I guess I was wrong. The knife slashed and in a few seconds, the kid was dead.

He then turned towards me and my brother.

“Time to finish the rest of you off.” He said,as if it was a game to him.

“No! Stay away from my brother!” My brother screamed at him.

“Childish fools! Now die!” He said as he stabbed Fritz right through the stomach.

I could only look on in horror as the knife that had brought all my friends and me to an end, came down on me.

The instant it hit I felt a deep cold come over me, and then, it was black.


	2. The New Life

Chapter 2: The New Life

“Gabriel? Are you ok? Wake up.” A voice said although I couldn’t tell who it was.

“He is awake! Guys get over here!” This time I could recognize the voice as Susie’s voice.

“What happened?” I said, sitting up.

“We got murdered Gabriel. Don’t you remember?” Jeremy said.

“Then how are we here?” I said looking at the hands on me, that was when I realized, they were not mine.

“Ah, what the heck!” I shouted.

“You see Gabriel, when we were killed we got stuffed inside of Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, and the last kid was stuffed in a golden version of you.” My brother told me.

That was when I decided to look at them, and I was horrified at what I saw, there was a chicken, Chica obviously, Bonnie the bunny, and Foxy, I then realized there was a golden Freddy in the corner, I also realized I was Freddy.

“But how?” I asked, close to tears.

“We don’t know yet.” My brother responded from Foxy.

“Guys! Somebody is coming, play dead!” Susie, or Chica said.

So everybody then played dead and the janitors walked into the room.

“Ew it stinks in here.” One of them said.

“I know Fred but we gotta make sure it is clean for any more parties.” The other one said.

“Yeah you’re right George.” Said the one who was named Fred.

“Wait Fred! The animatronics are back here! And quite dirty as well!” Said George.

“Well then let’s clean them!” Fred shouted at George.

“I will get Chica and Foxy, you get Bonnie and Freddy. Leave the spare mascot alone.” George ordered Fred.

“Alright ‘boss’” Fred said with sarcasm.

And with that Fred walked over to me and started cleaning me off.

“Where did all this blood come from George!?” Fred shouted surprised.

“I don’t know, but we don’t want to get sued, let’s keep it a secret.” George said.

When they finished cleaning us and left, we all got up and found the nearest tv, searching for answers.

“Does this old thing even work?” I said impatiently at the tv.

“It should.” Susie said.

After that, the tv turned on a news broadcast from 5 days before. The headline was: Five children missing at local pizzeria.

“We are on the news!” Jeremy or Bonnie shouted.

“But we are still dead.” I pointed out.

“Yeah not very exciting is it?” Fritz asked us, and even though his body was the shortest, it still had a hook.

“Yeah you are right” I agreed.

“Uh Gabriel? Turn around.” Bonnie said, slowly backing away.

I did what he said only to barely get missed by a punch from the golden bear.

“What was that for?” I asked him.

“You! You killed me!” He accused me.

“What!? No I didn’t! We were killed by that man in purple!” I said to him.

“But it was your party, and you invited me back. And you broke your promise to me!” He yelled at me, clearly angry.

“How would I have known this would happen? And do you think any of us wanted to die?” I asked him.

With a growl he stalked to the corner of the room and just sat there.

“Guys let’s get some sleep, it is dark and I’m tired.” Susie said sleepily.

Everyone agreed and so, we went to bed.


	3. The Performance

Chapter 3: The Performance 

When I woke up, I wasn’t where I had fallen asleep at, I looked around the room and realized I was on the main stage, Bonnie and Chica were both there with me, and Foxy was on a separate stage. I looked at the clock and noticed it was close to opening time. At that moment I heard the doors open and I pretended to be deactivated but kept one eye part way open. Then the show started, it seemed to be remote controlled as I wasn’t moving yet, I was moving. Then I heard the loud noise of sparks coming from the control room. I thought about turning to look, but then I realized I had stopped moving, after that the curtains closed and we could hear voices in the control room.

“What happened?” One man said.

“I’m not sure, but it reported an error first before sparking.” The other one said.

“We are gonna have to scrap this place soon, probably about a month.” Said the first man.

“Yeah, really a shame, but at least a new place will open, right?” The second man said.

“Faster as well if there is an incident.” The first one commented.

“We’ll see you around Jim.” The second one said.

“Bye Johnathan, see you later” the one named Jim said.

After that the place closed and we were put in free roam mode.

“Oh no guys, we are gonna get scrapped!” Chica said, clearly devastated.

“Maybe we can still save ourselves.” Foxy said hopefully.

“There is no hope Fritz!” Bonnie said, with no remaining hope.

“Maybe we coul-“  
I was cut off as somebody entered the building and walked down one of the halls.

“Who was that?” Foxy asked.

“Let’s find out.” I said giving out directions.

With that we made our way towards the office, Foxy made it there first but the door was slammed on him. We kept trying until eventually he ran out of power and I got to say hi to him.

“Hello there!” I said happily.

He only scooted his chair farther away from me.

“I just wait to be your frie-“

I was cut off yet again that night, by a heavy shove from behind, I opened my mouth in surprise, and then I looked forward. I fell right into the night watchman, and he ended up dying to me.

“Freddy it wasn’t your fault.” Foxy said, trying to cheer me up.

“Yes it was.” I said close to tears.

“You said you were shoved, correct?” Bonnie asked.

“Yeah, why?” I asked him.

“Then it was the shover’s fault.” Bonnie pointed out. “Not yours.”

“But who was it?” Chica asked.

“I’m not sure, I think it was golden though.” I said thoughtfully.

“Let’s figure it out tomorrow and sleep for tonight.” Foxy said.

“Goodnight everyone Bonnie said, and everyone nodded in return and went to their places.

That night however I saw people enter through the front door, everyone else did as well.

“Alright let’s scrap these things since they murdered that guard.” One of them said.

“Let's do this!” The other one said

Foxy was the first, his battery was torn out and then he just stopped moving altogether. The same thing happened with Chica. They then approached me, I had my eyes open at the time, they saw them but proceeded on with only a glance at each other, and then as quick as Bonnie could say “No…” everything was black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasn’t clear  
> Foxy=Fritz Bonnie= Jeremy Chica= Susie  
> Gabriel= Freddy

**Author's Note:**

> This may tie into my story Dreamland’s Prophecy and others, as well as not being canon for fnaf, I don’t own fnaf.


End file.
